religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Vloek (onheilsbezwering)
thumb|[[Kullervo vloekt, scène uit 'Kalevala', een Fins episch gedicht. Schilderij van Akseli Gallen-Kallela]]thumb|Inscriptie over de donatie van land aan een [[Egypte (land)|Egyptische tempel en een vloek over iedereen die het land misbruikt]] wordt vervloekt]] Een vloek in de betekenis van "onheilsbezwering" is een meestal geritualiseerd gebaar of gezegde met de bedoeling een persoon of een plaats kwaad te berokkenen. Motieven daarbij zijn woede of een verlangen om te straffen of om zich te wreken. Het tegenovergestelde van de vloek is de zegen. De studie van de verschillende vormen van vervloekingen behoort zowel tot het domein van het volksgeloof als van de folklore. Vaak maakt het met opzet uitspreken van vervloekingen deel uit van de praktijk van de magie. Benamingen Bijzondere namen van vervloekingen komen in verschillende culturen voor: voodoo bij de Haïtianen, het Boze oog in mediterrane en andere culturen, Hexing (het Duitse woord voor hekserij) bij Germaanse volken, Shaap bij Indiase volken (in het Hindi en Marathi), Shapam in Malayalam en Sabam in Tamil. In culturen waarin een geloof in geestelijke wezens een dominante rol speelt is het gebruikelijk dat men vloeken zeer ernstig neemt. Oud-Griekse en Romeinse vloeken Bij Grieken en Romeinen werden vloeken geformaliseerd en hadden een officieel karakter. Bij de Grieken heette het katadesmoi en de Romeinen noemden het tabulae defixiones. In beide gevallen werden de vloeken op loden (of ander materiaal) tabletten gegrift en de hulp een demon of de geest van een afgestorvene werd ingeroepen om het doel te bereiken. Deze tabletten werden dan naar een plaats gebracht die gunstig werd geacht voor hun werking, zoals een kerkhof of een bron. De verzoeker sprak de tekst in de katadesmoi en defixiones uit als een soort gebed of formule opdat de vijand op een welbepaalde manier zou lijden, bijvoorbeeld door het verlies van respect of goederen, en vermeldde daarbij ook de reden voor de vervloeking. Zowel de Etrusken, Romeinen als de Grieken in Italië praktiseerden deze gewoonte, getuige daarvan de tabletten met inscripties die we vandaag diep in de bodem begraven terugvinden. Daardoor kennen we precies de manier waarop ze te werk gingen. Keltische vervloekingen Ook de Kelten kenden veel verschillende vormen van vervloekingen. Sommige van de meest bekende uit Ierland zijn de 'Steen-vervloekingen', de Ei-vervloekingen, Nieuwjaars-vervloekingen en Melk-vervloekingen. *bij Steen-vervloekingen werd bijvoorbeeld een steen driemaal omgedraaid terwijl de naam van het slachtoffer tegen wie de vloek gericht was werd uitgesproken. *Ei-vervloekingen zijn vruchtbaarheids-vervloekingen. Zo werd geloofd dat wanneer je eieren op iemands land verborg je het land van zijn vruchtbaarheid kon beroven en zo ook het geluk van de eigenaar. Hiertegen bestonden dan weer methodes om die vervloekingen te 'breken'. *Nieuwjaars-vervloekingen zijn zoals Ei-vervloekingen. Als je met Nieuwjaar iets van iemand afnam, dan zou die persoon een jaar ongeluk hebben. Om dit te vermijden, maakten mensen rond die periode hun huis niet schoon en gooiden geen water buiten. Het 'terugstelen' van het item zou de vloek verbreken. *Melk-vervloekingen waren vervloekingen van een gezin zodat de melk van hun koeien naar de jouwe overging. Bijbel In de Bijbel leest men dat soms hele volken vervloekt werden. Diverse godsdiensten kennen het verschijnsel, alsmede magische genootschappen. Binnen het Oude en Nieuwe Testament geldt als verbondsbepaling dat trouw aan het met God gesloten verbond zegen voor het volk tot gevolg zal hebben, maar ontrouw zal leiden tot vloek. Kenmerken van een vloek in Bijbelse zin zijn: mislukte oogsten, de pest en andere epidemieën, vijandelijke overheersing (toegesproken worden in een vreemde taal) en tal van andere plagen, totdat er maar weinigen zijn overgebleven (Deuteronomium 28). Afbeeldingen File:Tissot God's Curse.jpg|Gods vervloeking, ca. 1896-1902 File:Noah Cursing Canaan.png|Noah vervloekt Kanaän File:Samuel Cursing Saul, by Hans Holbein the Younger.jpg|Samuël vervloekt Saul, 1530 File:Fernand Cormon 003.jpg|Kaïn vlucht voor de vervloeking van de Jehovas File:Durvasa curse.jpg|Rishi Durvasa vervloekt Nara Narayana bij Badrikashram File:A woman makes a cursing ritual ceremony.jpg|Een vrouw tijdens een rituele vervloekingsceremonie File:Macha.jpg|Macha vervloekt de mannen van Ulster, 1904 File:The Hope Diamond (107006041).jpg|De Hope Diamant zou vervloekt zijn volgens de verhalen Categorie:Religie Categorie:Magie br:Mallozh ca:Maledicció cs:Kletba da:Forbandelse de:Fluch en:Curse eo:Malbeno es:Maldición fr:Malédiction he:קללה hu:Átok it:Maledizione ja:呪い ko:저주 lt:Prakeikimas mk:Клетва nds:Flook pt:Maldição qu:Ñakay ru:Проклятие simple:Curse sq:Mallkimi sv:Förbannelse th:คำสาป tl:Sumpa (kahilingan) vi:Lời nguyền